


You belong to me

by Queenofthebees



Series: A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge [20]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A-Z Jonsa Kinks challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Dirtiest thing I've ever written lol, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealous Jon Snow, Nipple Pumps, Possessive Jon, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, well maybe lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Bedroom,” he murmured against her lips, his hand snaking around to give her arse a playful swat.Her breath hitched, her eyes dilating at the silent signal. And Jon grinned at her, loving how she was accepting their slight change of plans.She hurried down the corridor, stumbling slightly on her heels and Jon smirked at how eager she was to play along when he got like this. Sometimes, he needed to work his jealousy out of his system by dominating and fucking Sansa into whatever surface he fancied at the time.They used safe words, or codes if they used a gag but rarely does Jon take it anywhere that gets such a response from Sansa. And the fact she was so eager to experiment, was as filthy minded as him when it came to what they did in the bedroom made her all the more irresistible to him.Letter T of A-Z Jonsa Kinks Challenge: Toys





	You belong to me

**Author's Note:**

> Well....this got filthy pretty fast *shrugs innocently*

“You’re being ridiculous,” Sansa grumbled as she tilted her head to put her earrings in. She saw Jon’s scowl in the mirror.

“I’m supposed to be fine with the fact both of your ex boyfriends will be there?” he snapped, waving a hand around the room in exasperation.

“Yes, because you trust me and know I love you,” she sighed, stepping back and straightening her dress.

“I know that,” he replied, having the decency to flush with embarrassment. “I just don’t trust them. Especially Joffrey. No, actually both of them! I remember what both of them were like in high school!”

“I’ll allow you to punch Joffrey,” she grinned but then rolled her eyes when Jon still scowled. She sauntered over to him, her fingers playing with the collar of his shirt. “Besides, remember what we have planned for tonight.”

That did make Jon smile. His pupils dilating, swallowing the grey that she loved. She grinned, kissing his cheek before she laced their hands together and dragged him out of the door.

***

In truth, Jon did trust Sansa and knew she would never cheat on him. And while she had always been polite and a little flirtatious with other men, it had never bothered Jon quite so much as the sight of both Joffrey and Harry did now.

He didn’t know whether it was because he had never liked either of them due to their treatment of Sansa and their attitude in general. Or whether some primal part of him was jealous that they had Sansa first. Logically, he knew it was ridiculous to be jealous of either of them. He was a much better person as a whole and treated Sansa much better than them. And it shouldn’t matter who Sansa was with before, only that he was the last.

But the jealousy happened regardless, making him glower across the room whenever the other men came too close and causing Jon to place a hand on the small of Sansa’s back.

“You should find a bathroom,” she commented after a moment. “Because you’re seconds away from pissing on me.”

“When can we go home?” he grumbled, turning to glare up at the clock above the stage, willing it to go faster.

"This finishes at ten," she whispered back before turning and smiling at Beth Cassel who had come to carry out the usual forced catch up expected at these school reunions.

When Harry sauntered over, pressing a kiss to the back of Sansa's hand, Jon had growled, the plastic cup crumpling in his hand.

Sansa glared at Harry as she wrenched her hand away. "Stop it!" she snapped.

"Aw Sans I'm just being friendly, sweetheart!"

"Back off," Jon snarled, curling a hand around Sansa's waist and pulling her against him. Harry raised his hands defensively, taking a step back and shaking his head before he turned and walked off. Jon glared at the man's back, his arm pressing harder into Sansa to keep her tethered to him. He turned his head slightly, pressing his lips to her hair as he murmured. "Can we go home at nine?"

***

“See? Wasn’t so bad was it?” she teased as she opened the door.

Jon growled, pushing his palm forcefully against the door and making it slam shut. He reached for her waist, turning her to face him so he could slam his mouth against hers in a desperate kiss, his body moving forward to press her against the wall. She moaned, her hands gripping his shoulders for purchase as he moved his mouth over hers, his tongue slipping past her lips as she surrendered to him.

“Bedroom,” he murmured against her lips, his hand snaking around to give her arse a playful swat.

Her breath hitched, her eyes dilating at the silent signal. And Jon grinned at her, loving how she was accepting their slight change of plans.

She hurried down the corridor, stumbling slightly on her heels and Jon smirked at how eager she was to play along when he got like this. Sometimes, he needed to work his jealousy out of his system by dominating and fucking Sansa into whatever surface he fancied at the time.

They used safe words, or codes if they used a gag but rarely does Jon take it anywhere that gets such a response from Sansa. And the fact she was so eager to experiment, was as filthy minded as him when it came to what they did in the bedroom made her all the more irresistible to him.

And it sent a primal pride through him, knowing that everyone else saw this prim, polite and sweet woman who always acted so ladylike and he was aware of just how dirty minded she was, how loud she could be, how much he could make her beg for him.

She stopped in front of their bed, turning to blink innocently at him. He raised his eyebrows, gesturing a hand towards her. She immediately ducked down to unclasp her heels, kicking them to the side before reaching to unzip her dress. He smirked at the fact she had read his unspoken command, his eyes following her movements as she unclipped her bra and shimmied her knickers down her legs. He waited for her to remove her earrings and bracelet, watching as she placed them carefully on the bedside table.

“Turn around,” he whispered, his cock stirring as she blushed and did as he bid. Jon stepped forward, running a hand over her back and then cupping her arse cheeks. He licked his lips as his eyes honed in on the little hoop of the butt plug she had worn all night.

He growled in satisfaction at the fact she had kept it in, had been wearing it when Harry had tried to be a smug bastard. Jon smirked to himself, a possessive pride washing over him at the fact he was going to be the only one to have her this way. He started placing kisses on her neck as he pulled her flush against him, rolling his hips so she could feel him hard and wanting at the thought of what they were going to do tonight.

“Lie on the bed,” he commanded lowly as he released her. “Arms and legs spread.”

He turned to go into the wardrobe, pulling the box off the top shelf and placing it on her vanity table. He flipped the lid off, fingers hovering over the vast contents inside as he tried to make up his mind what he wanted to use on her tonight.

He took the handcuffs and ropes out, knowing he was going to tie her up anyway. He glanced back at her, smirking at the way her chest heaved in anticipation, her tongue tracing her lips as he took out the lube. He grinned as he saw her bullet vibrator, placing it on the table. He pulled out the pussy and nipple pump they had bought, turning it over in his hands. They hadn’t used it yet and he was curious about it. When he heard her breath hitch he immediately made his decision and placed it on the table.

“I think that will do it,” he murmured, grasping the items and moving to the bed, tossing them on the covers. He grabbed the handcuffs, removing the key and placing it on the bedside cabinet. He smiled as Sansa immediately rose her hands above her head.

“Good girl,” Jon mumbled as he nuzzled her cheek. “Such a good girl for me aren’t you baby?”

“Only for you,” she whispered as he clipped the handcuff to one wrist and thread it through the bars to connect to the other.

“Mmm,” he murmured, tracing a hand down her cheek, past her neck to cup her breast, his thumb brushing over her nipple until it puckers beneath him. “Yes. My good girl. All mine.”

Sansa nodded, gasping as he pinched her nipple and then retreated to reach for the ropes. He wrapped it around the bedpost, threading it through the ‘o’ shape at the end to tighten it before he reached for her ankle, tying the pre-lopped hoop and tugging it to tighten it and restrain her. He repeated the action with the other ankle before he leaned back and drank her in.

Her cheeks were stained pink, a sight that never failed to stir Jon’s blood. No matter how many times they play games like this, no matter how many times he whispers filthy things in her ear, she still blushes like an untouched virgin and it makes Jon want her all the more.

His eyes roamed across her form and then focussing in on the place between her legs, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as he saw the glistening wetness there. He smirked, his hand slowly stroking up her leg towards her cunt.

“You’re so wet baby,” he murmured when his fingers finally brushed against her curls. “Is this for me?”

“Yes,” she whimpered, her arms tugging on her restraints, her thighs quivering in anticipation. Jon grinned, continuing to stroke her in slow, teasing movements.

“Yes,” he echoed. “All for me. You’re mine Sansa.”

“I’m yours,” she replied.

He stood then, quickly removing his clothes before he climbed back on to the bed, his fingers returning to stroke and tease her folds.

He pressed his fingers to her clit, watching her intently as she fought against her bonds, desperately trying to move her body up to meet his hands. Her lips, still dark from her lipstick, parted as she moaned and Jon hummed in approval as she grew wetter beneath his fingertips as he continued to stroke her.

When her moans increased in frequency, her hips beginning to rise erratically, he moved his hand away, grinning down at her when she opened her eyes to glare at him.

"Jon!" she growled.

Jon reached forward, the fingers he had used to play with her now traced the shape of her mouth. She moaned, parting her lips to allow his fingers to slip into her mouth. He groaned as he watched them move in and out, the wet heat of her mouth sending jolts of desire straight through him.

"I decide when you cum sweetheart," he murmured, pressing kisses along her throat.

He withdrew his fingers, smirking down at her as he moved his hand between her spread legs once more. She gasped as he pushed a finger into her, slowly moving it in and out of her. He moaned at the feel of her soaking his finger, at how easy his second and third fingers pushed inside of her.

“You feel so good,” he murmured, watching her cheeks flush darker with arousal, her eyes fluttering shut as the sounds of her wetness echoed around them. “Do you hear how wet you are for me baby?”

“Yes,” she gasped, her legs jerking back as she tried to push herself up onto his fingers. “Always for you Jon. Please, please!”

He pulled his fingers out as he felt her beginning to flutter around them. Sansa thrashed against the covers, a snarl escaping her and Jon raised his eyebrows at the display, a surge of arousal pumping through him at her aggression.

He leaned down, taking her left nipple between his lips and giving it a quick suck before kissing over to the other side. Sansa squirmed at the attention, her breasts had always been sensitive, much to Jon’s delight.

 He reached for the pumps, glancing at her for a moment as he turned it over in his hands.

“Tits or pussy?” he asked, grinning as she whimpered at his language. He never got tired of how much dirty talk turned Sansa on.

“Tits first,” she whispered and Jon nodded.

He reached for the lube, squeezing a little on his finger and tracing the base of each cylinder. He pressed them over her nipples, tugging them into a more secure position. He picked up the pump and started to give it a few quick squeezes.

Within seconds, Sansa was gasping, her body twisting in the sheets and bucking up in search of contact. Jon licked his lips, tossing the pump down and stroking down her side until his hand rested on her hip. Her eyes blinked up at him, unfocussed and begging, and she was panting uncontrollably in arousal.

“Good?” he teased. She mewled, turning her head into the sheets. He pressed a finger to her cunt, groaning as it slid easily though her folds. “I think that is a yes!”

“Jon please, please! Let me cum,” she begged, her arms and legs pulling taut, tugging desperately on her restraints.

He pulled the pump from her breasts, diving down to take her hardened, reddened nipple between his lips. Sansa’s whole back arched off the bed, her head tilting back as she tensed, panting in mindless pleasure. Jon smirked, pulling away and kissing along to the other nipple.

“Too much,” she gasped, her body twisting away from his mouth. Jon pulled back immediately, pressing kisses up to her lips instead. Still, he smirked at the fact he had made her cum sucking on her tits.

“Maybe we’ll leave your pussy for next time,” he whispered, grinning as she nodded furiously. He kissed along her jaw, taking her earlobe between his teeth. “But would you like me to use my mouth on you?”

“Yes,” she moaned. “Please, please!”

“As the lady commands,” he murmured, kissing down her neck, her chest, her stomach.

He grabbed her hips, thumbs stroking the curves as he leaned his head down and slid his tongue along her slit.

She moaned, the cuffs rattling against the headboard as she pulled on them, used to burying her fingers in his hair. Jon chuckled, repeating the action a couple of times, revelling in teasing her. He closed his lips over her clit, his tongue licking and pressing against the sensitive bud.

“Urgh gods Jon,” she moaned. “You’re so good, my amazing man.”

He practically purred, pressing harder against her cunt as he moved his lips and tongue in more desperate movements, eager to be worthy of her continued praise. And as her hips began canting up, the bed creaking as she fought to bring herself closer to his attentions, he smirked against his skin.

“That’s it baby, cum for me!” he murmured before he resumed his attention to her clit, making her keen and buck helplessly into another climax.

He moved back, reaching for the key to the handcuffs and freeing her wrists. He stretched over her thigh to untie her right ankle, repeating the action for the left. She flushed, knowing what was happening next and she tugged a pillow from beside her, handing it over to him.

“Eager for this part, are you?” he teased, sliding the pillow beneath her hips. She gave a nervous giggle, her blush travelling down to her chest.

He grabbed the lube, squeezing a generous amount on his fingers. His cock twitched as she gave a long moan, sounding almost disappointed as he pulled on the hoop to take the butt plug out of her.

“I’ll fill you again soon enough baby,” he promised.

“It felt so good,” she mumbled. She moaned softly as he pressed his pointer finger against her puckered entrance, coating her with more lube.

“Did it?” he cooed, pushing the tip of his finger in.

They had done anal play before with his fingers but tonight was the first time using a plug and the first time they had planned to actually go the whole way, as it were. Still, hearing her talk in such a way, knowing she trusted him enough to let him have her like this.

Sansa nodded, her breath hitching as he worked the finger in to the knuckle and moved it slowly in and out.

“It was so full,” she moaned, her fingers clawing the covers as he pushed the second finger inside.

“It will feel even more full in a minute,” he teased, pressing a third finger against her.

“Gods Jon,” she groaned, pressing back against him.

“Filthy girl,” he muttered, grinning down at her. “My beautiful, filthy girl.”

“Mmm, yes,” she agreed, pinning him with her dark, lust-blown eyes. “Now take me.”

He groaned, pulling his fingers from her and grabbing the lube once more. He squeezed a large amount into his palm before grabbing his cock, covering the length until it glistened.

“Ready?” he murmured, pressing himself against her entrance. She nodded.

He clasped his free hand with hers, lacing their fingers together as his other hand helped push himself inside her. She gasped, a guttural moan escaping her as her eyes fluttered shut.

“You okay?” he asked, his voice surprisingly high-pitched. She nodded furiously, her eyes opening to meet his and Jon pressed his forehead to hers. “You feel so amazing sweetheart. Mmmm, all mine aren’t you? My filthy girl, you only let me have you this way, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she moaned, her free hand clutching his shoulder as he began to move. “First and only.”

He growled, his eyes clenching shut as her words sent a jolt of pleasure straight to him, making him thrust harder than he intended. But Sansa merely moaned again, her nails digging into his shoulder as she bit her lip.

“Gods, Sansa. I won’t…” he grunted, the tightness of her, the dirtiness of it all and the possessive jealousy hurtling him towards release, the need to claim and mark her as his. His hand blindly searched the covers, grasping the base of her vibrator. He smirked down at her as her eyes widened at the noise when he switched it on. He reached between them, pressing it firmly against her clit, making her buck up, taking him deeper into her ass. “Fuck, sweetheart!”

“Gods Jon, I…I…” she cut herself off with a high-pitched cry, her body tensing and arching beneath him. Jon growled as she squeezed around him, his hips rutting erractically, his balls slamming against her as he thrusted desperately.

“I love you baby,” he moaned, tensing and spilling inside of her. She hummed softly, her eyes fluttering shut as he released.

“I love you too,” she whispered, opening her eyes as he chuckled, leaning down to kiss her lips.

“You look like you enjoyed that,” he teased. She nodded, smiling against his lips before pulling away.

“I love everything you do to me,” she assured him, her hand reaching up to brush the curls from his face.

“Glad to hear it because I will never get tired of doing dirty things to you sweetheart,” he said, finally pulling out of her.

“My possessive alpha wolf,” she purred, her other hand stroking down his chest as the other cupped his cheek. She winked up at him. “Best boyfriend and lover I’ve ever had.”

Jon shouldn’t feel such petty pride at the words or the fact that he has achieved such a level of trust and intimacy with Sansa that she allows him these nights where he dominates her, allowed him to talk her into trying new things in the bedroom.

He shouldn’t feel petty pride, but as he remembered the smug grins on Joffrey and Harry’s faces, he can’t help but bask in his victory over them.


End file.
